


Unanswered Questions

by Ylevihs



Series: Who Did You Think I Was? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, M/M, PWP, Top Hux, bottom kylo, gentle fingering, kylo's first time bottoming, kylo's just as confused as ever, mentions of matt the radar technician, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's version of the events of "Temporary Indulgence"<br/>Kylo's still not sure how he should feel about sleeping with General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I actually caught myself thinking 'poor thing' about everyone's favorite shit-lord and had to go sit in a corner and think about what I was doing with my life.

Kylo forced himself to reign in his anger. Hux was being deliberately stubborn and Kylo couldn’t figure out what it was gaining the General. Although Kylo hadn’t really been keeping on the up and up with Hux’s progress rebuilding the order he knew that things were sauntering in a vaguely positive direction. It was improving the General’s mood in leaps and bounds and all through the last few days he’d been radiating little pulses that he’d be interested in reexamining what hadn’t been finished between the two of them earlier. 

Kylo, still floating just a little on the high of knowing how badly he was wanted, was more than happy to continue their…whatever this was. 

But Hux was being Hux which meant he was tap dancing on Kylo’s last nerve. His mind, and his mouth, kept wandering back to Matt. The Knight did his best to ignore the sting to his pride. It had been established, firmly by Hux, that no, he hadn’t known that Kylo was Matt. No, he hadn’t intended to give Kylo Ren a hand job in his office that morning. And now, no, he didn’t want to continue the affair he started with Matt with Kylo Ren. 

Which made Kylo’s temples pound because he knew why Hux wouldn’t want to sleep with him. That made sense. Kylo knew in the dark part of his heart that people should not want to sleep with something like Kylo Ren. Not even the few Knights Kylo had been ‘secretive’ with had actually wanted to sleep with him; it had all been posturing and pressure and ‘well, if I don’t say yes…,’. Except Hux very clearly wanted to sleep with him.

The confrontation which Kylo had brought forward on the subject was meant to end in Hux’s vocal revelation that either a) he hated Kylo and was under the influence of some mind-altering, lust inducing drug or b) his hatred was an act and he loved Kylo with every fiber of his being and wanted to overthrow Snoke together and rule the galaxy as lovers. Neither ending seemed to be forthcoming. 

“Because Matt was a temporary indulgence,” Hux snapped. The hell did that even mean? Hux was pacing the floor in front of his bed. “This cannot continue,” he continued and it was apparent to Kylo that the General was trying to convince himself. It still didn’t make sense. Why couldn’t this go on? Kylo sulked aggressively.

“Because I can’t be?” Kylo asked, trying to put acid in his voice. Why do you like that so much? Why did you like _him_ so much? We’re the same damn person. I can be temporary, Kylo whined in his head. Hell, all he’d ever been was temporary. Temporarily a good son, temporarily a good student, temporarily not an overwhelming disappointment to everything and everyone around him. He could more than manage being a temporary lover. 

“Of course not,” Hux said without effort and his words made Kylo’s shoulders tense. It was true. At least Hux believed it. But Kylo still didn’t want someone like Hux to be the one to say it. He was definitely good enough for Hux. Regardless of what the other man, or the small creeping voice in his mind, may have said on the matter.

The small creeping voice was gaining volume. He actually could understand it, it pointed out. Matt was a throwaway underling to be fucked and forgotten about. Hux had enjoyed himself with the other man. Once he had known it was Kylo he hadn’t wanted to continue anything but…curiosity? Lust? He’d done it anyway. That had been a dirty, dark little thing. It hadn’t been as good, he saw in Hux’s mind. 

“You liked it better when it wasn’t me,” Kylo said, fighting to keep his voice steady. Fuck you, his inner self chorused. Fuck you and everything you stand for and everything you want and need. He clenched his fists tightly enough to feel crescent moons forming in his palms where his nails dug. Just as fucking good. Bastard. 

“Don’t be idiotic, it was never NOT you. Even when I thought otherwise,” Hux sounded exhausted. Whether it was exhaustion with himself or the situation Kylo couldn’t tell. 

“No. There’s a difference,” Kylo burned his gaze on the floor, convinced that if he lifted his gaze he would catch a glimpse of Hux’s confirmation that Kylo could never give him what Matt had been able to. “In the way you treat whatever this is; the way you want it,” 

Kylo was divided. He desperately wanted Hux to confirm it. Go with option a. Hate him, loathe and despise him. Kylo could use that, turn it into something great. He also desperately wanted Hux to choose option b. Want him. Approve of him. Look on him with pride in his eyes. He didn’t deserve the approval, he knew. He was a foul creature, unworthy of tenderness and affection by virtue of his very existence and he wanted that to be confirmed because it was one of the few things he had ever really believed heart and soul about himself. He wanted to be proven wrong about it. 

Mostly he wanted to keep sleeping with Hux because the sex did a fair job of keeping his mind away from the task of using itself to destroy itself. 

He dragged a line through Hux’s mind. It came back with an equal amount of division and confusion. Hux wanted and didn’t want him. His struggle reminded Kylo of a man debating whether or not to have a third drink when his vision was already swimming. He wanted—but knew that he shouldn’t partake. 

“Fine. Yes. There’s a difference,” Hux’s fists were clenched, the pacing losing its even keel. It was doubtful he even knew he was doing it.

“Why?” Kylo fought the urge to drag Hux’s answer kicking and screaming into the light. He could do it. He could feel the silvery threads of thought writhing like snakes beneath his questing tendrils. Kylo watched as the thin man took in a deep breath to steady himself. His silhouette had been troubling Kylo’s thoughts more than he’d like to admit. 

“I don’t fucking know,” pain was in Hux’s voice. Resignation. Kylo sucked in a breath and immersed himself as deftly as he could into Hux’s mind. The General’s anger was directed mostly inwards right up until the point that it wasn’t. There was a sliding scale that allowed Hux’s smooth transition from anger at himself to anger at Kylo to. 

Kylo fell out of Hux’s mind as if a trapdoor had been released beneath his feet. It prickled at the top of his spine and made him feel sick and revolting. He allowed the feeling to drench his senses and wrestled it into fury. Before Kylo had an instant to consider the best course of action he was on his feet and had a tight grip on Hux’s neck. He caught himself before he began to twist the tendons he found there. Hux held his gaze despite the rush of fear that broke over him.

“You’re a liar,” Kylo hoped he wasn’t shaking but he had felt Hux’s shadow of fear in his veins and it seared. His skin was crawling and his head was pounding and the scar on his face stung with phantom pain. It shouldn’t hurt so much to discover that Hux thought of him the same way everyone else did. But it did. It hurt so much.

“What?” Hux seemed truly confused.

“When I asked you if you were afraid of Kylo Ren,” there was no change in Hux’s expression. Kylo took his lack of a reaction poorly. “You lied when you said you weren’t,” he spoke as slowly as he could. “I don’t care that you don’t trust me,” he continued and realized he had no way to end the thought. It wasn’t true. He did care. He cared too much. Grasping in the dark he reached the old sounding board of Hux’s desire, which had been real and had yet to truly flag. “But I never thought you would lack the insight to be able to tell that you aren’t the only one with dreams of ‘warm hands’,” 

And by the stars had Kylo had troubling dreams about warm hands. 

“Get out of my head you--,” Hux’s voice was tight with fury.

“I’m not in it at the moment,” it was a half lie. Some of Kylo’s consciousness was still dangling into the General’s, brushing against only the most extreme of Hux’s emotional peaks. He wasn’t pressing on anything, though; wasn’t prying anything open. It was the difference between a finger on the pulse and a hand around the heart. 

Hux’s eyes took on a shade of careful paranoia. They were…not bad eyes, now that Kylo focused on them and the fear they held. The General was focused on a spot far beyond Kylo’s head and Kylo was grateful for it. He hated that Hux feared him and hated that he cared at all about the General’s feelings towards him and hated that he was struggling to revel in the fear. He should have been pleased by the fear. The fact that he wasn’t meant that the light was growing brighter within him. He hated that he was weak enough for it to affect him so. For HUX to affect him so. 

General Hux with his shifty, weasel eyes that caught the light and shadow and looked startlingly blue. Were his eyes always blue? General Hux who was trying to hide a smile and failing. Kylo’s throat constricted. It was not a joyful grin, but the fear Hux had been meting out had dissipated. For the most part it had been replaced with frustration and no small measure of resignation. And amusement? Even halfway into his head Kylo couldn’t get a firm read on the General’s motivations. He peered closer at Hux and wondered if. No. He hadn’t pushed in halfway deeply enough to damage Hux’s mind.

It was a smile that matched his eyes. Paranoid and constantly shifting on his face and not exactly something Kylo was opposed to seeing more of. Provided he could see more of the gentle resignation and less of the paranoia. Kylo adjusted his hand on the back of Hux’s neck. As he did so Hux’s eyes changed. His smile changed.  
“What is so amusing, general?” Kylo didn’t know what he hoped the other man would say. 

“Nothing. You colossal idiot,” the paranoia was fading. Quickly. The careful and strange amusement was growing alongside something physical which was beginning to make itself known against Kylo’s thigh. 

“Are you hard right now?” It was beginning to occur to Kylo that there was something inherently wrong with Hux and, absurdly, that realization helped quite a few of the pieces fall into place.

“Probably,” Hux admitted off-handedly, as though he hadn’t been surreptitiously leaning into the contact against Kylo’s leg. Kylo was at a loss. It seemed like every encounter with Hux only raised up more questions than it put down. But at least he wasn’t afraid anymore. 

“You are the strangest man I’ve ever met,” Kylo breathed out. He let his eyes slip closed and broke the link with Hux. No more fear; still a hint of distrust and anxiety though. He would take what he could get and right now what he could get was firm and warm under his fingers. Something was rearing its head in Kylo’s mind that prickled at his palms and made his lungs feel heavy. It whispered in a soft, ugly voice that he couldn’t afford to scare Hux away. It also, in a much more polite nudging way, brought up those troubling dreams again. They’d encompassed a great deal more than the General’s warm hands. Okay. He could do this. “Hux,” he paused, nearly deciding against it and then brought himself back down. “I want you to fuck me,” he managed and ran his hips against Hux’s front. 

“What?” Hux stared at him blankly. 

Kylo glared outright at him. Then the little soft voice was back urging him to be gentle. He didn’t even feel his expression softening. The voice was convincing. Reminding him of those quiet, dark thoughts of Hux’s body pressing into him. Maybe if he just…?

“You enjoy it, don’t you? The feeling of me fucking you,” he began and realized halfway through saying it that he fighting back a bit more verbally against the light than usual. Hux continued to stare at him. His face continued to remain blank. Kylo’s heart, or at least something like it, was sinking into his gut. An unfamiliar version of humiliation filled his mouth and weighed his tongue down. This was stupid. “I thought. Just a thought,” his voice sounded infuriatingly weak. Fuck. 

Hux’s eyes briefly roamed over Kylo’s face and Kylo had to force himself to breathe steadily. And then he felt Hux’s hands on his hipbones and then Hux was grinding hard onto him. Oh. Kylo pulled Hux’s mouth hard against his own and allowed himself to be relieved that Hux hadn’t outright rejected the idea. Granted, he hadn’t seemed enthusiastic about it. Hux’s hips hadn’t stopped gyrating against him and Kylo was aware that his body was much too hot for comfort. He ended the kiss, earning a slight Look from Hux which he ignored, and slipped his hands under his cowl. The General caught his wrists, not with a great deal of force—still with enough to give Kylo pause. Right. So he was rejecting the idea? Kylo stifled the disappointment, aided by the fact that Hux hadn’t demanded he leave. Yet. 

Hux’s hands slipped under his cowl. Even through the fabric of his other clothing Kylo could feel the insistent pressure of his palms as they moved up his chest, over his collar bone. Familiar dryness was overtaking Kylo’s mouth and he licked his lips. A sound Hux made at the sight of it sent Kylo’s head to spinning. Did he know he was doing that? Hux must have known the effect he was having on the other man. It was the only explanation. The hands gained speed over his head and Kylo heard the wad of fabric as it hit the ground. When his face was free Kylo dipped slightly and pressed a kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth.

Hux’s hands were tugging on his belt, either not noticing or caring that he nearly broke the inner clasps holding it shut. Kylo focused on keeping his balance while removing his boots without using his hands. Which would have been significantly easier had Hux not been dragging his tunic up and over. Boots gone, tunic in a lump on the ground and Hux’s chilly fingertips under his undershirt and circling his nipples turning the tender flesh into points. Kylo let his forehead fall onto Hux’s temple. Why did his fingers have to be so gentle? He pressed a wet kiss against Hux’s ear and chuckled darkly when the other man flinched away. Hux responded by practically tearing his undershirt upwards. 

Kylo didn’t know what happened at first. There was cold air on his chest, which he’d been prepared for, and then a tightness across his shoulder and upper arms and. He was stuck? Kylo flushed with furious embarrassment. Hux was shaking in barely suppressed laughter. Bastard. Kylo twisted his shoulders and grabbed the lower edge, ripping the fabric away from him body. Perhaps it was the angle or the fabric or the feeling of Hux enjoying it a bit too much, but Kylo struggled with the shirt more than he should have. He couldn’t have thrown it farther away from himself even if he’d used the force. 

While Kylo was distracted with glaring petulantly at where his shirt had landed Hux tugged him back and began running his tongue across the hollow above Kylo’s collarbone. Hands were descending and had begun tugging at his waist band. Kylo felt along the seams of the uniform. Hux was still dressed. Kylo’s brain helpfully pointed out that this was a bad thing. This could not be allowed. 

The belt shouldn’t have even bothered showing up for work. Hux’s over shirt met with a similar pink slip. Hux pulled the undershirt over his own head, allowing Kylo’s hands to bunch into the fabric of his uniform pants and underclothes and bring them to his knees. His hands traveled back up, stopping on a detour to grope Hux’s ass, coming to rest in the shallow groove of his lower back. Hux made a graceful movement with his legs, divesting himself of his boots. The rest of his clothing fell down to his ankles and were similarly discarded. 

The feeling of Hux’s skin beneath his palms was addictive. He could feel every hair follicle, every tiny irregularity as Hux’s flesh turned to gooseflesh against the chill of the air. One hand ventured forward, fingertips tracing the outer most curve of a hipbone. The fingertips moved south only to find themselves blocked by the other man’s hand. The offending hand was joined by a brother on his shoulders and pushed him backwards and down. Kylo sat, half because it was beginning to stir in his head that Hux was not actually opposed to his earlier proposition, half because the look in Hux’s eyes was making his chest tight. 

The tightness only increased as Hux pressed a shallow kiss against Kylo’s mouth. His tongue made a cursory sweep against Kylo’s own before it retreated. Kisses and tiny licks were being left like breadcrumbs; down from his lips, over the chin, the jaw, the length of his neck. They fell in the hollow of his throat, the space between his collarbones, over his sternum. It was his imagination, he knew, but it felt like Hux’s mouth lingered in the kiss he placed over Kylo’s heart. 

His mouth moved lower, kissing along the edges of his abdominal muscles. Kylo followed him with his eyes as the other man crouched down low on the ground between his knees. A pair of eyes flicked up to meet his gaze and then Kylo’s world was warm and hazy. A noise that had been trapped in Kylo’s throat finally slipped out. Hux’s palms were twin spots of flame against the skin of his thighs. His thumbs were rubbing tight concentric circles at the base of his dick, making it harder than he thought it could get. Kylo’s temples were pounding. Hux’s tongue was painting a masterpiece on his flesh and Kylo couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything beyond where the next sensation was going to come from. He still wasn’t prepared for when Hux’s hand came down and began palming his sack; pressing it up gently against his body. Kylo’s mind was very happy with the current situation—his body had other opinions. Without asking his opinion first, Kylo’s hips made the decision to buck into Hux’s mouth. The General made a quiet sound but didn’t flinch back, taking Kylo’s cock into his throat without protest. Kylo didn’t know what do with his hands and found that they had taken the liberty of twining into Hux’s hair.  
Hux’s pulled back slightly and began stroking the base of Kylo’s dick. Kylo’s skin was itching and on fire and he couldn’t get enough oxygen. There was a brief chill as Hux moved away. Kylo blinked himself back into something resembling lucidity and Hux was so close. Kylo shifted up onto an elbow to reach for Hux but the other man turned away before contact could be made. Kylo fought the urge to scowl. Why wouldn’t Hux let him touch him? Bastard. It dawned on Kylo that Hux was searching for something. 

“I have,” and his voice was muggy and thick. He half raised an arm in the direction of his clothing on the floor. Somewhere in the pile was the slim tube. It shuddered as Kylo tugged at it without real effort. There was a metallic noise and when Kylo looked to his side he saw Hux rising and pushing a drawer shut with his shin. He stopped reaching out with the force at the sight of the bottle in Hux’s hands. “I see you thought you’d need it,” he noted, slightly annoyed that he had had to go and deal with yet more stares to replenish his supply. Hux didn’t respond and the expression on his face motivated Kylo to drift into the outer most edges of Hux’s mind. 

Clouds of lust were forming a thunderhead in the General. Kylo’s thoughts, which honestly hadn’t been doing much up until that point, found themselves glued to the other man. He looked like a predator, all sharp edges and precision and hunger. Kylo reclined until Hux’s cool sheets met his back. The General’s thoughts were dominated by visions of intertwining limbs and reddening skin and pleasant, warm things. 

There was a finger circling him, wet with lube. It wasn’t cold, which if he’d been thinking clearly he would have been thankful for. Hux’s hot mouth was back on Kylo’s dick and the perfect, awful wetness of it distracted Kylo _almost_ enough to cover for the intrusion. Kylo clenched reflexively. It was burning and alien and. He focused on steadying his breathing. It was okay. He could do this. Hux did this. If Hux could do this he could do this. It was fine. Kylo was still enough in his own mind to realize he was thinking in circles. Kylo inhaled deeply, filling his lungs and doing his best to relax everything he could on the exhale. Hux wasn’t going to do anything to hurt him. Hopefully. He’d just have to trust him. 

Then Hux began to move his finger. Kylo’s eyes closed themselves tightly on the age old principle that if he couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t be bad. Hux drug his finger across something, gently, barely the ghost of a sensation, and Kylo’s lips parted. 

His brain had begun dividing sensations into two camps. The larger camp was ‘Yes please that’s so good yes keep doing that’. The smaller camp was ‘hm’. A third, unique camp was forming with each subsequent twitch of Hux’s finger in him; it called itself ‘Maybe??? Again? If it’s not too much trouble’.

A second finger pressed in alongside its brother. Kylo focused himself. Camp ‘Maybe’ was currently holding a founders meeting and debating whether or not they should join Camp ‘Yes please’. The argument in favor of the move consisted mostly of the fact that Hux had begun scissoring his fingers, occasionally brushing against something unspeakably wonderful. There wasn’t really an argument against; it was just difficult for Kylo to reach a consensus as he really, really wanted Hux to hit that spot again. Kylo shifted his hips downward and in response to the unspoken request Hux began moving his fingers in gentle long strokes, curling his fingertips slightly. Kylo exhaled silently. Camp ‘Maybe’ had abolished itself and all remaining members had been transferred over. Please do that again. Please? Please keep doing that. 

“Hux,” it was just about the only thing his brain could think up to say. This was all because of him. All his fault. The reason Kylo was feeling good? Hux. The reason Kylo was bucking his hips against another man’s hand? Hux. The reason he was sleeping with Hux at all? Hux. 

“Impatient, are we?” Hux’s voice was coated in pure sugar and equally as sickening. Kylo’s eyes flicked open just enough to convey that he was not happy with that response. Hux didn’t seem to care. “Relax,” he said, the pretense from his voice was gone and now he sounded distressingly sincere. Kylo wasn’t sure he liked it. “Now is not the time to rush,” as he said so he spread his fingers much wider than he had been before and _that_ sensation was getting kicked out of camp for biting the other members. Kylo hissed his discomfort and the feeling eased. 

A third finger made its way inside and Kylo was able to keep his breathing even and calm despite the stretch. Kylo felt full now and the slight movements of the appendages lodged within him was making his head spin. He moaned. By the time the noise had reached his own ears Kylo couldn’t have been bothered to care. Hux placed a gentle kiss, an afterthought, on the head of Kylo’s cock and suddenly Kylo felt very empty. 

There was damp sound that Kylo recognized; he opened his eyes fully just in time to see Hux staring down at his crotch while his fingers pressed even more lubricant into Kylo. Hux was fully on the bed, knelt between Kylo’s thighs. When had that happened? 

“Ready?” Hux voice was gravelly and filled with smoke. Yes. Yesyesyes. Maybe. 

“Yes,” he said, almost surprised at how confident he sounded. Kylo slid his hand down and began rubbing himself slowly. It would be good. It had to be good otherwise Hux wouldn’t let it happen to himself. Kylo felt him pressing in and despite the slowness of the action felt the breath stolen from his lungs. This was different than fingers. Not bad, per se. Not…he didn’t know. Hux had stopped moving and Kylo looked up at an expression forged of cast-iron will power and concentration. “Go,” he said sharply and Hux reacted, sinking in deeper. He began to pull back and the tug against Kylo’s insides forced his eyes shut again. He was aware that he had made some sort of sound, but he couldn’t describe what it was. Hux sank back in. 

Kylo came to the bleary conclusion that it was the slowness of it all. The General was being painfully gentle and tender and slow and he had laid a hand on Kylo’s stomach. Kylo’s body insisted that it would be the death of him. The hand that wasn’t occupied with stroking himself fell on and clamped to Hux’s wrists. Not too tight, something in him jeered. Don’t break his fucking wrist. Kylo controlled himself. It was not easy. Hux’s thrusts were gaining depth and strength but they were still mind warpingly slow. 

Kylo’s mind seemed to remember that it could control Kylo’s body and thrust upwards against Hux’s hips and ground against the contact. Hux nearly fell over Kylo’s body, catching himself just barely. The movement had clearly incited _something_ in the General. His thrusts came more as jabs, sharp and angled and verging just on the edge of control. Just like the man behind them. It was still a relatively slow pace, but at least now Kylo could writhe with the feeling of it without feeling like a wanton twit. He knew, somewhere in the hazy fog of his mind, that he was gasping and making small, quiet noises. He chose to ignore them.

“Shit, Kylo,” Hux moaned breathlessly and sent a flare of electricity running over Kylo’s skin. Kylo’s hand had abandoned trying to draw out the experience and was now focused on gliding as quickly as possible towards his end. Nerve endings that he’d never paid much attention to in the past were being woken up and had begun singing rather happily under Hux’s ministrations. “Cum for me,” Hux’s voice, in a tone that usually set Kylo’s teeth to grinding, fell on him like satin. He could do that. Hux’s thrusts drove into him a little harder and a little faster and oh fuck, yes, he could do that. 

When Kylo did reach his orgasm he moaned out with all the oxygen left in him. It was bizarre to feel something moving inside his body as he twitched and tightened. The release of tension in his muscles was a heightened sensation. The movement in him had slowed, but had yet to stop even as his hand lost its grip and fell back to his side. He panted heavily, trying to regain some clarity in his mind. His eyes wandered for a bit and decided Hux’s face was as good a place as any. When their eyes made contact Hux gasped and dug his fingers deep into Kylo’s hips, thrusting just erratically enough to send sparks up Kylo’s spine. He hadn’t expected it to be so hot; for it to feel like every empty space inside of him was being eradicated and filled. He drug his nails down Hux’s forearms and the man above him stilled, breathing heavily. 

After a moment or two of breathing each other’s air Hux lowered himself onto an elbow and slid out of Kylo’s body. Kylo winced, he wasn’t quite sure at what, and tried to settle himself into a position that didn’t sting. Most of his nether regions felt halfway between tingly and numb but that sensation was already beginning to fade. It was being replaced by not quite pain. More along the lines of awkward discomfort—he still felt very full and rather wet and. He certainly didn’t feel bad. Nowhere near bad, to be honest. His mouth was running on autopilot and Kylo only heard himself speaking through a few layers of mist. 

“I think,” he was silently thankful that his voice was clear. “I can see why you like it,” he swallowed and was suddenly aware that his mouth was beyond dry, “when I fuck you,” It really wasn’t bad. He imagined that given a few more opportunities, if Hux was willing, it could be somewhere in the realm of wonderful. Hux treated him to a half-glare, Kylo realized that his phrasing did leave something to be desired, and then nodded. And then kissed him. It was dark and deep and then it was ruined. It felt like something was leaking. “I feel disgusting,”

“You look it,” Hux looked smug, clearly unwilling to offer any sympathy. Not that he’d wanted any. Kylo sneered at him. “Go shower then,” he nodded to a place on his wall that looked very much like every other spot on his wall. Kylo swallowed his sigh. The seeping sensation was not awful; he could defy Hux’s orders without his skin crawling, at least. He looked back at Hux and found that although he was more than sated he still wanted to touch the other man. Wanted more of…well, something. He didn’t bother to think too deeply about it. 

“No. Give me about an hour and I should be ready to return the favor,” Kylo sent his own smug look over at the General. 

“You’re joking,” Hux sounded genuinely affronted. Kylo paused. He’d been made aware, in a very quiet, polite, side-of-the-mouth kind of way, by the other Knights that his libido was on the high side. An hour seemed perfectly reasonable, but perhaps… 

“You need longer?” Kylo asked, trying not to sound like he was goading the other man. 

“Fuck you,” Hux shrugged. Which wasn’t really an answer and so Kylo ignored it. “Besides I have work to get done,”

“Bullshit, it’s the middle of the sleep cycle—no one has work right now,” he wanted to say that Hux would have to start working harder to get rid of him and thought better of it. The General shouldn’t have to work to get rid of him. He shouldn’t have been here in the first place. 

“I always have work to do,” Hux’s voice brought Kylo back to the moment. 

“Work on it for an hour and then come back,” he said. It seemed like a fair compromise. He knew that nothing Hux had to work on had to be done right away. He could spare another hour or two but if it made him feel better about it, Kylo had no problems waiting. Hux seemed conflicted but Kylo didn’t think he was in a state to be subtle about a mind probe. Hux would feel him and he wasn’t in the mood to get kicked out. 

Kylo ran a hand through his own hair. Now that the endorphins and adrenaline were wearing away Kylo found himself feeling very good. Tired. But very good. He closed his eyes just in time to miss Hux unfolding and lying down next to him. 

Kylo rested there quietly listening as Hux’s breathing evened out and then, startlingly, as he fell asleep. With his guard completely down Kylo didn’t even have to reach out with the force to feel the General’s contentment. His satisfaction with him. His approval. It was electric and made his stomach twist. He turned to look. 

Hux’s face was relaxed, devoid of the anxiety and paranoia and superiority that had become like his own mask. Kylo shifted closer, ignoring the twinges of discomfort coming from his loins. Cautiously Kylo reached out with his clean(er) hand and smoothed a few strands of Hux’s hair away from his forehead. Hux shifted and Kylo’s hand shot back and away. Haven’t been touching you, ha-ha, promise. But Hux remained asleep. Emboldened, Kylo moved closer still. With some coaxing, which Kylo would forever deny had happened, he had slipped his arm under Hux’s head. Cradling him on his shoulder. Hux turned into the contact on his own, an arm coming to pull Kylo’s upper body closer and tighter. The General breathed out softly, completely at ease and relaxed and _trusting_.

In that moment Kylo Ren was ten feet tall and bullet-proof. 

The arm Hux was laying on curved so that Kylo could reach his scalp. Kylo ran his fingers through the orange locks and closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep.


End file.
